CATS Tree
by Sataria
Summary: My CATS ages, mates and offspring tree!


_**I am a giant stickler for continuity. I hate getting ages and timelines messed up so here is the ages of the younger cats during key points in the story. Mugger {Muggerstone/Pre-Tugger} is Alonzo's older brother. Rum is Rumpleteazer. I omitted some details because they would only spoil future stories and I can't have that. Those details will be added in after the stories they belong to are published.**_

**The events below are two years after Grizabella left…**

**When Marisella left;**

Marisella-22

Aspar. Jr.-25

Macavity-14

Munkustrap-16

Griddlbone-14

Callestia/Demeter-12

Bomba/Tugger-13

Rum-2

Cass/Mungo-6

Alonzo-2

Mugger-5

Tanto/Cori-17

* * *

**Misto born-5 years later;**

Mac-19

Munk-21

Grid-19

Bomba/Tugger-18

Dem/Cal-17

Rum-7

Cass/Mungo-11

Alonzo-7

Mugger-10

Tanto/Cori-22

* * *

**Victoria is born 2 years later;**

Bomba/Tugger-20

Mac-21

Tanto/Cori-24

Munk-23

Grid-21

Dem/ Cal-19

Rum-9

Cass/Mungo-13

Alonzo-9

Mugger-12

Misto-2

Admetus-3

Plato-newborn

(Electra is born the next year)

* * *

**Grizabella's ball 18 years later…..**

Mac/Grid-39

Munk-41

Dem/Cal -37

Tanto/Cori-42

Bomba/Tugger-38

Rum-27

Cass/Mungo-31

Alonzo-27

Mugger-30

Misto-20

Victoria/Plato-18

Electra-17

Pouncival-14

Etcetera-13

Tumble-13

Jemima-12

In future stories Electra finds out about her father a year before Grizabella's ball and is kitnapped two years later just before her 19th birthday, after which she mates with her tomfriend who is yet to be revealed.

In my fic, CATS are adults when they're 22 but most of the time they mate at 18 or 20 with parent's consent. Melanie (Future O.C.) has been a Jellicle for a year by this time. Etcy has her first kitten five years after Electra is mated.

CATS age is not human years. A cat can be 50 and still young. 80 and above is old. Old D is almost 111 in Cat years at Grizabella's ball. That's how I see it.

* * *

**Mates and offspring.**

Gus the Theater Cat- father of Asparugus, grandfather to Tumble and Pounce

Asparagus (Jr.) -Father of Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. Foster father to Mungojerrie.

Jellyorum-Mother to Muggerstone (Pre-Tugger) , Alonzo, Etcetera, adoptive mother to Victoria. Aunt and foster mother to Bombalurina and Demeter (Shared with Jenny and Skimble)

Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks- Mates. Adoptive parents of Electra, parents to Rumpleteazer. Aunt and Uncle/Foster parents to Demeter and Bombalurina. (shared with Jellyorum)

Grizabella, Jellyorum, Jennyanydots (in order)-Sisters, they all share the same father but Jellyorum and Jennanydots have a different mother from Grizabella.

Bustopher Jones- Uncle of Mistofelees, brother to Callestia.

Old D- Father to Exotica, Munkustrap, Tugger, Admetus and Plato (in order). Adoptive parent to Coricopat and Tantomile. Eventually mates with Rosie (Pre-Grizabella), mother to Admetus and Plato. Jemima's grandfather.

Grizabella- Mother to Demeter and Bombalurina. Jemima's grandmother.

Munkustrap/Demeter- Mates, parents of Jemima.

Exotica- Mother to Cassandra.

Griddlebone- Birth mother to Victoria and OC Floatsana.

Growl/Griddle- Mates, parents to future OC Floatsana.

Rumpleteazer/Mungojerrie-Mates, 5 future kits.

Cassandra/Rumpus Cat- Mates  
(Cassandra and Alonzo had a fling but it doesn't work out *cough* and she ends up with the real Rumpus cat, not Admetus in disguise.)

Victoria/Misto-Mates, 8 future kits

(**Aristo** the eldest a reversed tuxedo tom. **Philamina** a tuxedo queen who looked like Callestia. **Jason **and **Henry** white and black patched twins. **Vargos** a white tom with black ears, tail, arms and legs and black spots down his back. **Geo** a pure white tom like Griddlebone and Victoria with golden eyes. **Brysses** a white queen with black forearms and black ears. **Belvin** the Macavity look-a-like, seems like a mix between Griddlebone and Macavity.)

Jemima/ Tumblebrutus- Future mates, 1 tom kit

Jellicle/Jellicle (arg! can't...spoil it...)- Future mates, five future kits, I can say one kit is possibly from Macavity. (I wonder if anyone would be able to guess which two cats these are. I will applaud the one who can. That is true dedication hah)

Etcetera/Pouncival- Future Mates, 2 kits

Plato/Sekhmet- mates and foster parents to kits in need

Admetus/Melanie OC-Mates, four future kits, two queens, two toms (I hate spoilers but when I publish this story it'll be obvious they become mates)

(on again-off again) Bomba/Tugger- Mates. Eventually have 1 kit, queen looks like Tugger, red and gold. They also come to adopt a young blue furred tom kit.

Coricopat and Tantomile- Siblings, no mates or kits. They did however adopt Misto and raised him.

Macavity/Callestia-Mates, Parents to Mistofelees and 6 more.

(**Lilith,** black queen with white on the tip of her tail, ginger starburst patches dotted her face, one on her left eye and the other on her right cheek, white and gignger splotched bib. **Lucas,** a stripped ginger and black tabby tom. **Ramanda,** a hatched black and white queen. **Thistlely** a ginger and white patched queen with ginger stripped forepaws. **Kell**, a tom that looks just like Macavity and Misto's son Belvin. The youngest is a tux queen named **Oralie**.)

**MY OC's:**

Mum/Da- Parents to Macavity and his sister Marisella. Grandparents to Mistofelees.

Marisella- No kits, no mate, raised/tortured Macavity until he killed her after she was banished. Macavity's older sister by 8 years.

Chamomile- Mungo's mother, a beautiful calico with long red, black and white head fur. Good friends with Asparagus Jr and Callestia.

Muggerstone- Pre-Tugger

Rosie- Pre-Grizabella

Callestia- Misto's mother/Bustopher Jones younger sister/Macavity's mate, fluffly tuxedo queen.

Seward-Growltiger's first mate, grey and white tabby.

Melanie-Misto's human turned into a cat, marbled Bengal cat.

Sekhmet- Egyptian Mau.

Mum-Ginger and white patched queen, Mac and Mari's mother, mate to Da'. Macavity's daughter Thistley looks like her.

Da'- Black and white lightning pattern tom, very tall. Parents to Mac and Mari, mate to Mum.

Floatsana- Only kit of Growltiger and Griddlebone as a couple. Fluffy, long fur, tufts of red in head fur, red spots on back, solid red forearms to the elbows.

Marisella- Macavity's older sister. White base coat with large patches of ginger fur, thin black tiger stripes and sleek black forearms with black tufts at the ends. Very sharp claws and teeth.

Kell- Macavity look-a-like, Macavity's second oldest son after Misto and the one he picks as his heir. (He is eventually replaced by his siblings Lucas and Ramanda) Eventually mates with Sillabub.

Belvin- Victoria/Misto's youngest son. Macavity look-a-like, bonds with Griddlebone upon her return.

Hypnos- Victoria's father, had an affair with Griddlebone, also the father of Victor. White Turkish Angora, white base coat with grey speckled back and grey forepaws, bright blue eyes.

Seawillow-This OC may or may not come into existance but I wanted to list her anway. She is a mostly white, rust, and black hatched queen with black/rust red spots on her white fore arms and paws with black "socks" on her hind paws, lastly she has a soft pink nose. She doesn't resemble her father, Macavity, but looks more like her mother and her stepfather.

All new kits are my OC's. (Except Sillabub.)

One last note- Victoria is modled as Victoria's brother. Pure white with blue eyes just like her EXCEPT her had grey stripes and patches on his front paws.

CATS is not final and no family tree is official, including mine. I ask that you respect my CATS fandom and other's ideas and theories. If you don't agree so what? Get over it because there is no true answer to all the mates, couples, ages, and/or offspring. Each person's family tree is unique and their own. Of course to the indivisual it is correct, some people might even agree. There will also be hundreds more people who think they're right. In the end no one is right and to each their own. Also any OC's you don't know yet are coming in future stories and some details I removed because they would spoil surprises I have planned for you all. Those omitted details will be added later.


End file.
